narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shisen
'''Shisen' (視線, glance) is a revolutionary group within the that opposes the regime of the . They are lead by a mysterious woman known only as Meika and are infamous for their lethal use of throwing knives during battle. The government deems the group as dangerous rebels and membership and allegiance is punishable by death. Overview Shisen is a revolutionary group, aiming to overthrow the established regime within the . After the death of some time after the , several of the most powerful shogun of the greatest samurai clans within the country united to rule the country together. However, they were all secretly out to become the sole ruler, resulting in a continuous power struggle at the top of the government which tinkled down into the rest of the country in the form of chaos and violence. The kiri sute gomen mentality has never been stronger: samurai cut down the lowest classes of the populace at a whim, as if their mere presence already compromised their honour. Shisen wants to abolish this infectious state of the country and does so by launching assaults at various strategic keypoints, which the government has labeled as 'cowardly terrorism' due to their underhanded nature. Sabotage, assassination and theft are all daily routine within the program of Shisen, although it makes sure that whatever profits it reaps from its operations, these are given to those that need it most, earning them the support of the public. Their main base is stationed somewhere within the Shūka Mountain Range (山脈の羞花, Sanmyaku no Shūka; Lit. "Mountains of the Waning Flower"). History It is hard to pinpoint the exact moment of Shisen's birth: one could say an organization like it arising was nothing more than a natural consequence of the turn of affairs within the Land of Iron. The regime lead to discontent, which within those who were willing to take action lead to rebellion. What can be pinpointed, however, is Meika. She is truly the heart and soul of Shisen, the one that streamlined the chaotic mass into a fine-tuned organization. She is not per say the founder but more a 'uniter', creating a place for all the people who shared the same beliefs to come work together. The initial actions of Shisen were hardly alarming: inexperienced and not yet possessing the internal bonds they do now, flawed coordination and execution limited them to petty obstruction of government activity, to the point they were regarded as little more than a band of thieves or bandits. But as they managed to recruit more and more powerful members, Meika started to set up training camps and their collaboration surged, their missions began to make a serious splash within the political agenda. Bounties were issued and numerous agents were sent out to uncover Shisen's base and eliminate the leader - none of them returned. The enlistment of Kozō announced another turning point for the organisation. Soon rising up to the second highest position within the group, the folk hero allowed them to gain immense popularity among the civilians. Recognizing this opportunity, Meika immensely increased their acts of benevolence, to the point they were considered as their assaults on the government. Slowly, Shisen is growing from a group of rebels into a national movement, with every civilian in the lower classes having whatever kind of space they can muster always available to hide away a Shisen member. Organisation Known Members *Meika *Kozō Trivia *The concept behind Shisen was inspired by the movie House of Flying Daggers and the rebel group seen within **The quote at the top of the page is a poem written by Han Dynasty poet Li Yannian. It was an inspiration to the movie mentioned above and is also very applicable to Shisen itself, given how it speaks of a woman whose 'glance' that will overthrow a nation.